I'll Always Trust You Forever
by Fiicchi
Summary: Sakura dan Ino. Sepasang sahabat dalam suka dan duka. Sepasang sahabat yang selalu ada untuk satu sama lain. Tetapi suatu takdir terjadi antara mereka berdua dan hampir membuang kepercayaan dalam diri mereka. Akankah mereka saling percaya kembali?


Holla para readers dan senpai-senpai!!

Perkenalkan saia FiiFii Swe-Cho…

Salam kenal ya…

Well, ini fic pertama FiiFii.

Selamat menikmati……

* * *

**I'll Always Trust You Forever**

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_A story by: FiiFii Swe-Cho_

_This story dedicated to my best friends… I'll always trust you all guys… forever…_

_

* * *

_

**Flashback**

"Ino!! Tunggu!! Hosh… hosh," panggil seorang anak perempuan kecil dengan rambut berwarna pink asli kepada temannya yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya. Si gadis kecil yang dipanggil 'Ino' itu menoleh ke belakang. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Sakura!!" sahutnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ohayoo. Yuk, pergi ke sekolah bareng!"

"Ohayoo Sakura. Ayo. Eh, gimana kalau kita lomba siapa yang lomba siapa yang paling cepat sampai di sekolah?"

"Aah, Ino curang! Aku masih kehabisan nafas nih gara-gara mengejarmu tadi!"

"Satu… dua… tiga!" Ino langsung berlari dengan senyum jahilnya.

"INO!!!

**End of Flashback**

*I'll Always Trust You Forever*

Semilir angin yang lembut menerpa wajah cantik seorang dokter Konoha Hospital. Rambut sebahunya ia biarkan dipermainkan angin. Ia menikmati suasana sore yang tenteram dan sejuk itu dengan mata terpejam. Tertidurkah ia? Tidak, ia tidak tertidur. Ia hanya mengingat kejadian-kejadian masa lalunya yang indah bersama sahabatnya. Memori-memori itu terus diputar di otaknya. Hingga akhirnya otaknya memutar percakapan mereka di suatu sore saat mereka duduk di bangku 2 SMA….

*I'll Always Trust You Forever*

**Flashback (again)**

Sepasang sahabat duduk termenung di atap rumah Sakura. Ino memang selalu berkunjung ke rumah Sakura setiap sore. Tempat favorit mereka adalah atap rumah Sakura. Biasanya mereka berceloteh panjang lebar tentang pangeran mereka masing-masing yang statusnya saat itu adalah pacar mereka. Saat itu Ino berpacaran dengan Sai dan Sakura berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Tetapi percakapan ini berbeda. Percakapan ini adalah percakapan yang tak diinginkan Sakura. Dalam percakapan kali ini, Ino harus menyampaikan sesuatu yang ia yakin tak mau Sakura dengar, karena itu akan membuat sahabatnya sakit hati. Wajah Ino kali ini sungguh tidak bersemangat dan terkesan kecewa. Sakura merasakan keanehan yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Er, tidak apa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hihi, mukamu itu kaya' benang kusut, tahu?"

"Oh,ya? Nggak deh! Mukaku bukan benang!"

"Haha… iya,iya!" kata Sakura. Mereka tertawa sebentar. "Eh, Ino."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Aku bahagiaa sekali."

"Wah, tumben kamu bilang gitu. Toh, aku lihat setiap hari kamu bahagia terus."

"Hehe, aku memang bahagia setiap hari. Kamu tahu kenapa Ino?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang sahabatnya riang.

"Mmh coba aku tebak. Gara-gara si ayam Sasuke?"

"Hahaha…. Sejak kapan panggilan Sasuke-kun jadi gitu? Yah, memang Sasuke salah satu faktornya. Tapi ia hanya faktor kecil saja."

"Lalu, faktor besarnya?"

"Kamu Ino," ujar Sakura. Ino melihat sahabatnya yang tersenyum cerah. Senyum itu membuat Ino semakin bimbang mengatakan berita yang harus ia sampaikan. "Aku nggak mau kalau aku harus berpisah sama sahabatku yan paling hebat dan paliing baik."

_Deg…._

"Dan satu hal yang aku yakin…."

_Please Sakura! Jangan dilanjutkan! Tidak tahukah kamu ini menyiksaku?_

"Aku yakin kita pasti…."

_Jangan, kumohon jangan Sakura! Baka!_

"Kita pasti jadi sahabat sejati selamanya." Kata-kata tersebut meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir mungil Sakura. _Ah sial!_

"Ino? kita bisa jadi sahabat selamanya kan?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku… aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini menyakitkan Sakura."

"Apanya Ino?"

"Karena besok kita… tidak akan bersama lagi. Besok… aku…."

"Hm?"

"Besok aku akan meninggalkan Konoha untuk selamanya. Tak akan ada jalan untuk kembali pulang."

"Tapi kita masih bisa saling berhubungan kan?"

"Itu mustahil Nona Haruno Sakura."

"Kenapa mustahil Nona Yamanaka Ino?"

"Hhh. Sakura, akan aku ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga kita." Sakura memperhatikan sahabatnya dengan heran. "Sakura, dulu keluarga kita sama-sama mempunyai dendam yang besar. Setelah perselihan antara keluarga kita reda, salah seorang anggota dari pihak Haruno melanggar sebuah perjanjian antara dua keluarga kita dan itu membuat anggota keluarga Yamanaka tidak boleh mempercayai satu pun anggota keluarga Haruno lagi." Sakura tidak bisa bergerak. "Tahu maksudku?"

"Itu artinya…," Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya Sakura. Kita harus berpisah. Hanya sampai disinilah hubungan persahabatan kita. Sayonara." Ino berdiri dari tempatnya ia duduk dan berjalan pelan keluar.

"Ino!" satu seruan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dengarkan aku Ino! Aku tidak peduli dengan dendam yang ada diantara keluarga kita. Tapi kau tidak dendam padaku kan? Tidak kan Ino?"

"Aku tidak dendam padamu Sakura, tapi…."

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak peduli dengan dendam yang ada diantara keluarga kita. Asalkan kamu nggak dendam padaku kamu tetap sahabat terbaikku! Aku…."

"Sakura! Aku juga sudah bilang bahwa setiap anggota keluarga Yamanaka tidak ada boleh mempercayai satu pun anggota keluarga Haruno. Maka dari itu…."

"Jadi kamu nggak percaya dengan kata-kataku?"

"Aku… bukannya aku…."

"Aku percaya padamu Ino," ucap Sakura tenang dan tegas. Ino terhenyak. "Aku terus, selalu dan akan selamanya percaya padamu. Tak peduli orang-orang mau bilang apa tentangmu. Tak peduli keluarga Haruno mau bilang apa tentang keluarga Yamanaka. Tak peduli keluargaku menentangku untuk tidak boleh mempercayaimu, pokoknya tak peduli apapun yang terjadi aku akan selamanya percaya padamu karena kau sahabatku selamanya!!" seru Sakura. Tubuh Ino bergetar hebat.

"Ino, aku tidak mau kau hilang dari hidupku." Ino tak tahan lagi. Ia berlari turun ke bawah, keluar dari kediaman Sakura. Sakura mengejar Ino. Sakura terus memanggil nama Ino, tetapi Ino tidak menggubrisnya. Sampai saat di pertigaan jalan kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Sebuah truk menerobos lampu merah dan menabrak tubuh mungil Ino. Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Segera saja ia meminta seseorang didekatnya untuk menelfon ambulan lalu berlari menghampiri tubuh sahabatnya tergeletak lemas.

"Ino bertahanlah. Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menelfon ambulan. Bertahanlah Ino. Sebentar lagi bantuan itu datang. Kau harus kuat. Demi aku," ucap Sakura sambil menahan airmata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ino menyentuh lembut pipi kanan Sakura.

"Sakura…. Maaf aku sudah… bermaksud melu… pakanmu, ukh! Tapi aku… tidak dapat… melupakanmu… karena aku… menganggapmu… sahabat sejatiku… sampai aku mati…. Bahkan… sampai aku… sudah berada… di dunia lain…. Gomen aku harus… meninggalkanmu… selamanya…. Sayonara… sahabat terbaikku… selamanya, ukh!" tangan Ino yang menyentuh pipi Sakura lambat laun menurun. Sakura menggenggam jari-jari sahabatnya. Airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mulai menurun. Ino tidak tega melihat sahabatnya menangis karena dirinya. "Baka Sakura… jangan nangis…."

"Jangan bicara seakan kau akan pergi secepat ini Ino! Kau bisa! Kau harus bertahan!"

"Gomen… aku… tak… tahan… lagi…. Sayonara," ucap Ino terengah sambil tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis dan matanya terpejam untuk selamanya. Sakura menangis pilu.

**End of Flshback (again)**

*I'll Always Trust You Forever*

Gadis itu membuka matanya yang sedari tadi menutup. Mengingat kejadian tersebut airmatanya menetes. Buru-buru ia menyekanya. Ia menengadahkah kepalanya, menatap langit sore yang semakin jingga.

"Ino, walaupun kamu sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, kamu akan selalu hidup di hatiku sebagai kenanganku. Kali ini kamu harus percaya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus lembut di telinganya dan seakan angin tersebut menyampaikan kata-kata sahabatnya, Ino.

_Arigatou Sakura. Aku selalu percaya padamu selamanya. Arigatou._

Sakura tersenyum lalu ia keluar dari ruangan pratiknya setelah melihat fotonya dengan Ino dan mematikan lampu.

"Sahabat selalu percaya satu sama lain Ino. Selamanya." Ya, kata-kata tersebut memang benar adanya. Sebab persahabatan yang benar-benar sejati adalah suatu ikatan yang selalu terhubung dengan adanya kepercayaan satu sama lain yang kuat sampai raga tak bernyawa lagi. Seperti mereka.

* * *

**OWARI**

**

* * *

  
**

Gimana fic pertama saia readers semua??

Gaje-kah??

Please reviewnya yaaa… ^^.

~FiiFii Swe-Cho

April 12, 2010.


End file.
